The dragon's heir New and Improved
by x-NOXX-x
Summary: hatori has died, and the new dragon has been possesed. how will this dragon cope with the fear, loss and heartache that accompanies the curse? (i suck at summaries. the story is much better )
1. Default Chapter

Hi! This is my first chapter!

Disclaimer: do NOT own fruits basket. i do, however, own a basket of fruits.

this story has been transferred from an old account that isnt used anymore.

CHAPTER ONE

_Dear miss Hotaru Sohma, _

_We have some very grave news. Your uncle, Hatori Sohma has fallen ill, and has requested to see you. We wish that you would visit as soon as you receive this letter. An address and map to the Sohma estate is attached._

_Sincerely,_

_Shigure Sohma._

Hotaru Mitaki stared at the letter. _They called me Hotaru Sohma! _She thought. She hadn't heard that name in so long. She remembered her father's last name was Sohma, but her parents divorced long ago and her mother had her name changed back to Mitaki. _My Uncle… _

She didn't feel a longing to go to this Sohma estate; she didn't want to meet up with a family once forgotten. She didn't want to recover the past. She and her mother were happy where they were. But still, Hotaru felt obliged to go. If her Uncle had specially requested her to go, then she couldn't really turn him down, especially as he was so ill. It was a Sunday, so it wouldn't mean she was skipping out on school… she snatched her house key from the hook near the door, and grabbed her bag from the coat rack. _Moms out, so she wont know that I'm gone. _Still, she felt like she was betraying her mother for some reason, meeting up with an old Sohma family relative, as she'd so clearly forbidden it before… _but what she doesn't know, cant hurt her, right?_ She thought as she locked the door behind her.

_Is this the Sohma Estate?_ Hotaru's dull green eyes widened in awe as she stared at the gates, and she twisted a lock of her long dark grey hair nervously. She apprehensively pushed the gates open, to be met by a sombre looking male, very tall,black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Ah," he said, smiling, though the smile never reached anywhere that would make it look genuine, "You must be Hotaru. Come, come."

He turned and walked through, Hotaru following. The man was wearing a grey old fashionedjapanese Kimono, was she in the wrong dress? She knew it was too casual for visiting a sick relative! She should have changed before she left the house! Now they're going to think she's disrespectful! What was she thinking, leaving the house in a t-shirt and pedal pushers! Okay- maybe she was over-reacting, but they might be a highly traditional family! They might be offended!

"Hotaru?"

She jerked out of her frenzied thoughts.

"You look nervous. Don't be. Hatori is no-one to be afraid of."

Hotaru merely nodded, slightly embarrased at her slight panic,and followed the tall man into the darkened room.

"Shigure." A gruff voice sounded from the bed. "Is she here?"

"Oh Ha'ri" came an odd voice from beside the bed, "don't speak! Please! You'll hurt yourself more!"

"Aya," Shigure laughed. "I think Ha'ri can say a few things. He isn't that ill." Although once he said this, he fell silent, and his face fell considerably.

"Um, Hatori-dono?" Hotaru said into the darkness. She walked forward to the bed, frightened, but morbidly curious.

Hotaru knelt beside him, and he didn't take is eyes off her. "Ah, yes, Hotaru. You are the spitting image of your father." Hatori didn't smile.

"Actually, Ha'ri, I think she resembles you more than Kare-kun."

"Indeed." Said Hatori, his voice a mere shadow of the strength it perhaps once held.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, Hatori-dono, why have you summoned me here?"

"Really!" exclaimed Aya, flicking his hair to one side indignantly. "You, her Uncle, and she is calling you something so formal!"

"Hush, Ayame." Hatori frowned. He then closed his eyes for a second and sighed, before fixing them once again on Hotaru.

"I have summoned you, Hotaru, for something I fear you may not like, but better it comes from me than you finding out by accident."

"I don't know what you mean.." Hotaru said softly, trying to find answers in the dull dying eyes of her Uncle. _His eyes are the same colour as mine.._

"The Sohma family has been inflicted by a terrible curse, one that cannot be broken. We, some of us, when our bodies are under a great deal of stress, or, are hugged by the opposite sex, we transform into the twelve animals of the Chinese zodiac. Now, only twelve family members can be cursed at any one time-"

"I think Kyo would interject you here by saying that he is cursed too." Shigure interrupted.

"Yes, well, he is complicated, I am trying to make this easier for Hotaru. Now, as I said, only one person can be possessed by a specific zodiac animal's spirit at any given time, but when one dies, another must be chosen by the animal's spirit. Usually, it is the next born under the sign of the animal, but in the case of the dragon, it has to be repossessed immediately. as my closest relative, and the most capable, we are under the impression that you are going to be the person to be next possesed by the vengful spirit."

Hotaru's eyes were fixed onto Hatori's; trying to find a hint that this was all a lie, that this was a stupid joke. But those were real tears flowing from his face.

"Hatori-dono.." she whispered.

"You have a very important job in the zodiac, Hotaru, you must try and not let it envelope you, and overtake you. I am truly sorry for this burden I have placed on you."

Hatori gasped in pain, and they all recoiled. His eyes were shut tight, and he grit his teeth.

And right before Hotaru's very eyes, Hatori had undergone the transformation from human, to animal.

Hotaru stared at the small, twitching sea horse. She couldn't believe it. It was all real! How could this be? But, something was wrong, the seahorse was moving in an incrediblystrange way. Hotaru's head jerked up at Shigure, who's face had become stricken. Hotaru heard a gasp from aya-san. She looked back at the seahorse, but it wasn't moving. Ayame had become hysterical beside her.

"Ha'ri?"His voice quivered. "HATORI!" he sobbed openly over the deceased sea horse, muttering his name over and over.

"Hatori-dono.." Hotaru whispered again. She glanced over to Shigure, whose form rustled, then slowly turned out of the room.

Ayame stood up, Hatori clutched in his hands, tears streaking his face. He glared at Hotaru, who felt too numb to react to the hostile gesture,and walked out, his silver hair flowing behind him in a shimmering curtain.

Hotaru also stood up. This scene saddened her, but she needed to find out what was to become of her. She slowly approached Shigure.

"Um- Shigure-san..?"

He turned, His expression strained and sad, tearstains still fresh. "Ah yes. Hotaru, you are to move in with me immediately."

"But what will I say to my mother?"

"I will handle that. Now, go and get packed. I'm sure you'll find this more pleasurable than Ha'ri made out." He smiled as she turned away from him, but as she walked slowly out of earshot, Shigure's face fell once again, and he murmured, "or it may not.."

**well, this was the first chapter, improved from when i had it up on my last account, please review, because if nobody reveiws, it semms nobody likes the story, and whats the point of updating if people dont like the story? lol, great! oh, and as there are two of us on this account, when she has posted up stuff, you will have to check out my partner in crime, kowai-chan! arigatou gozaimas!**

Sakura. xx


	2. the meeting

Hi! Second chapter! I thought you may want this to give you better insight into the story! Bye!

Hotaru stared dully at her suitcase. _I really shouldn't have gone to the Sohma house. I've dropped myself right in it. _She sighed, closing her eyes. She would cry but- she had never cried. She couldn't remember the last time she shed a tear.

Hotaru frowned.

She stood up with her suitcase, and exhaled sharply.

"Even now, you're too strong to cry."

Hotaru turned, surprised. Her mother smiled, leaning against the doorpost. She stepped close, fussing Hotaru's hair, stroking her cheeks as if it were the last time they'd ever see each other. _Maybe it is, _Hotaru realised.

"Mother, it is just a boarding school." Or that was what her mother was led to believe. She guessed Shigure-sensei must have been pretty convincing, even through his grief.

"I know it is sweetie" her mother's bottom lip trembled as she firmly squeezed her daughter's fragile shoulders. "A scholarship! My clever little girl."

Hotaru rolled her Eyes. "Mother, I'm seventeen." But she smiled slightly anyway.

"You know sweetie, it is okay to cry sometimes. Sometimes, in order to show your strengths, you must show your weaknesses as well."

"Mother," Hotaru replied giving her mother a typical we've-already-been-through-this smile, "You know I don't pay attention to your-"

"To my mindless, sappy quotes, I know." Her mother laughed, choking slightly. "But please, pay attention to this, just this one. I promise you will have some use of it." Hotaru's mother had always been over-emotional, and Hotaru figured it made up forher ownlack of it.

"Okay mother, I will. Now let go, you are cutting off my circulation."

"Oh." Her mother let go sheepishly. "Well sweetie, have fun at your new school, and don't forget to write every week."

Hotaru nodded and kissed her mother lightly on the cheek. "I promise."

Hotaru stepped outside to find a small black car waiting for her. The man inside onlysignalled impatientlyfor her to place her things in the trunk. She glared at the man. _How pleasant. I hope they all aren't as rude as him._

She collapsed in the back seat, and slammed the door, folding her arms and staring out of the side window. _I guess I should be more sympathetic, he probably knew Hatori-san personally.._

Hotaru looked into the driver's mirror, where she could study his aging eyes.

She watched them for a long time, never breaking, until the driver's eyes also flicked toward the mirror, in which case she looked away sharply. You see, Hotaru may have been outwardly emotionless, but she was also very shy. Inside of her blunt outer shell, deep down; she was terrified of what people thought of her. She would never admit it, mind. She fixed her eyes on the windowpane, feeling the driver's eyes on her.

Stop it stop it stop it- 

"Are you feeling okay miss Sohma?"

"Huh?" Hotaru glanced up and caught the driver's gaze. Kind face, with smiling eyes…

She looked away, and frowned slightly. "Yes sir, I am fine."

The driver chuckled, and diverted his attention once again to the road.

Hotaru had never had a childhood experience that made her act the way she did. Over the years she had put it down to genetics. The shyness from her mother, and the frozen exterior from her father. She didn't remember her father, her parents had divorced when she was only four, but she could think of no one else she could have possibly inherited this trait from. It wasn't that she was cold hearted, she just preferred to rationalise things. There seemed no point in "crying over spilled milk" as the saying goes.

When Hotaru arrived at the Sohma's, there was someone already there to meet her. She recognised this man, with his kind, jolly face and beautiful aura.

"Shi- Shigure-sensei?" She mentally shook herself for stammering. _You sound like a twelve year old!_ She scolded herself.

Shigure smiled, and reached out to her, gently guiding her inside by pushing slightly on her back. "Hello, Hotaru-kun, let me show you inside your new home."

She glanced sharply up at him. No one had ever called her Hotaru-kun. But yet- it did suit her…

"Ah! You must be Hotaru-san!"

Hotaru looked shocked at the girl who was running toward her, greeting her manically, and insisting on taking her bag upstairs.

"Uh-" she managed to choke out.

The girl looked alarmed. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't introduce myself! My name is Tohru Honda! I am very pleased to meet you, I'm sorry if I startled you!" she bowed feverishly in apology.

"It's okay-" Hotaru said, still a bit shocked. "Nice to meet you Tohru-san"

She beamed at Hotaru, and ran into the house, her heavy suitcase in arms.

She looked questioningly at Shigure.

He laughed, and waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, don't mind Tohru, she is a lovely girl, very helpful around the house. Shall we go in?"

Hotaru pondered. _Is she a maid? She is very polite. She seems nice._

They stepped in, and Hotaru immediately caught the fragrant smell of something delicious cooking.

"Hotaru-kun, this is Yuki, and this is Kyo."

Hotaru brought her attention back to the matter at hand to find two very handsome, surprised looking, boys staring right at her.

She looked away, immediately feeling uncomfortable.

"A pleasure." The one called Yuki said, and smiled, though his voice had a hint of uncertainty to it.

"Yeah hi." The orange haired boy called Kyo directed at her, although he walked away even before he had finished the sentence. Kyo- that name sounded familiar… Shigure said it to Hatori-san when they were talking about the curse. _So he's cursed too…_

_But he doesn't like me. _Hotaru immediately thought.

"Well, no use standing around, lets go to your room, our dear Tohru must have your suitcase up there ready and waiting." Even Shigure's voice seemed to have a smile attached to it, although Hotaru wondered how that was possible, his friend, (or whom she assumed was his friend) had only diedthe weekbefore.

_He is a lovely person,_ she thought. Hotaru was a person to make snap judgements about people.

But those two she met before seemed uncertain of her, the orange boy probably already decided not to like her.

"Here we are!" Shigure exclaimed, snapping Hotaru out of her trailing thoughts. _This is a large room…_

"It is a bit stuffy, it's the guest room, and we haven't used it for some time. See?" he nodded toward the bed, where her suitcase lay. "Tohru is a wonder isn't she? Ah, what we would do with out her."

_He sure thinks highly of his maid. _Hotaru thought.

"Anyway, I'll leave you to get unpacked, though hurry, because our dinner is almost ready. Ah, the ever efficient Tohru."

Shigure left, closing the door behind him. Hotaru sighed. _Better get this packing out of the way and done._ She glanced behind her. _That Shigure must be a really strong person to cover up his grief like that. _Hotaru closed her eyes, and turned her attention back to her bulging suitcase.

I hope Shigure-sensei informs me about this zodiac curse, because at the moment, I don't know which way to turn…

_Well, I hope you have a better idea! Although there will be a lot more plot developments further on. Please review! _


	3. the dinner

The aroma of dinner was really tormenting Hotaru, but she knew that everyone would be sat round the table by now, and she didn't want to go late. She'd rather starve. But then, she didn't think Shigure would like it if she were late…

Hotaru started gnawing her bottom lip, a sure sign that she was starting to get nervous. She hated herself for this. What she would give to be more confident. She sighed, and kicked her suitcase half-heartedly. She had completely unpacked, but she despised the unfamiliarity of her new home, looking around, you wouldn't be able to distinguish it from her old room, but she knew. It smelled different, **felt** different. She groaned, and fell back on her bed. Maybe she could stay there for the rest of her life, locked away in her room. She smiled at the thought, permanent peace and quiet, and no challenges, not able to hurt or be hurt…

"Hotaru-kun?"

Hotaru sat up in alarm. "Uh- Shigure-sensei! Sorry, I just, um, dozed off."

Shigure smiled. "That's okay. I thought it would be something like that. I knew you wouldn't miss it on purpose."

Hotaru smiled awkwardly. "No, of course not."

She stood up and reluctantly followed Shigure out the door.

"Ah! Hotaru-chan!"

Hotaru glanced sharply at Tohru who looked temporarily taken aback.

"Um, I'm glad to see you came down for dinner..?" Tohru persisted.

Hotaru quirked an eyebrow at the three seated round the table then turned to Shigure, who was just making to sit down himself.

"You eat with your maid?" she whispered.

Shigure, for a second, looked puzzled. "Our-?" Realisation then dawned on his face, and he laughed. "Oh no, Tohru isn't our maid!"

The boy sat beside Tohru with the orange hair glared at her. Obviously he hated her. So, she figured she'd glare right back at him.

Yuki, the grey haired boy, merely smiled. **He's embarrased by me. **Hotaru thought.

Tohru, on the other hand, simply had a blank expression plastered on her face. **Airhead**, Hotaru thought snidely, mentally rolling her eyes. Kyo, the orange boy, clearly caught her hostility towards Tohru and growled under his breath.

Shigure continued, oblivious to the tension between the four teens. "Ah no, Tohru-kun is merely a lovely, helpful girl who helps around the house. Isn't that right, Tohru?"

"Oh no, nothing like that!" she flustered, waving her arms madly. "I do it because I enjoy it!"

**Uh- **Hotaru watched Tohru's little display of modesty with amazement, only to find a few seconds later they were all staring at Hotaru.

"Um, Mitaki-san, how would you like to sit down with the rest of us?"Yuki said."It's not very good for you to eat whilst standing up."

_He has such a kind voice._ Hotaru thought, sinking down beside Shigure, an embarrassed flush on her face. _His smile is really quite genuine..._

Hotaru blushed deeper, and started eating without looking up, although she could still feel the scrutinising glare of the orange boy.

"Quit it." She snarled under her breath, and shot Kyo an evil glare of her own. She only did it long enough for him to recoil, then returned to eating her food quietly with her head down.

No-one but orange boy noticed what she just did, and that suited her just perfectly.

"Um Hotaru-san? How do you like the food?" Tohru said with uncertainty.

Hotaru looked up slowly. "The rice is a little dry."

She watched Tohru, first realising she had just received a criticism, then trying to figure out what to say, then stumbling out with, "Oh, is it-? I'm sorry! I'll make you some more!"

Hotaru could see out of the corner of her eye how angry orange boy was getting towards her at her making Tohru fluster.

Hotaru kept hold of her bowl. "It was- just a joke."

Hotaru glanced up at Shigure, not noticing the three rather large sweat drops appear by the other three teenagers.

"Ha-Ha, yes, well," Shigure laughed uneasily. Hotaru kept her eyes fixed on him. "I'm sure you'd love to know what animals, Kyo, Yuki and I are."

_Subtle change of subject._ "Yes." She replied simply.

"Well, Yuki here is a rat," Hotaru re-fixed her gaze upon Yuki, who behind his pleasant smile clearly looked uncomfortable. _Better him than me._ She thought.

"Kyo is a cat," Shigure continued. Hotaru smiled. "Orange-cat.." she murmured. "Now I see why Hatori-dono said you were complicated."

What followed was a rather uncomfortable silence in which every one looked away from everyone else._ I guess it was a bad idea mentioning Hatori-dono.._ In order to break the silence, Hotaru turned to Shigure, who looked quite despondent, and said, "Shigure-sensei? What animal are you?"

Shigure seemed to brighten up considerably, much to everyone's surprise. "Me? Oh, I'm a dog."

Hotaru smiled. "I've always been more of a dog person than a cat person." She said, glancing sharply at Kyo, smirking. He growled again.

"You don't say?" Shigure asked, a mysterious glint in his eyes.

Yuki threw some of his pickled radishes at the dog. "I wouldn't say that, miss Mitaki-san, it might give him ideas."

Shigure started laughing again, waving his hand. "Now Yuki, how dare you think that!"

Tohru started laughing, and Kyo scowled, looking away. Yuki rolled his eyes and said, "what ever, Shigure."

Hotaru smiled too, though she felt very much an outcast in this little dinner party. _Don't let it get to you._ She thought. _You've only just moved in, of course they wouldn't immediately accept you. That orange cat won't accept me at all. But like I care. At least I managed to cheer up Shigure-sensei._ She closed her eyes, and finished eating without another word.

Heya! Well third chapter! there ya go! I hope its okay! Weeeeeee! Ahem, sorry. Anyway, please review! You know the drill! I need at least four! Love sakura-chan. x

Japanese terms i may have used in this chapter.

dono: a prefix that comes from the japanese word tono, meaning "lord" it is higer than sama, and confers upmost respect.

sensei: a prefix that means teacher, or a published writer or manga ka

San: a prefix you use if you dont know someone very well

chan: usually a prefix for a girl you are friends with and/or know verywell.


	4. the mishap

0000000000000000

"Hotaru-san? Hotaru-san? Um- we need to get ready for school, you'll be late-"

Hotaru groaned, and threw her pillow over her head to smother that insufferable noise.

"Oi! Green-eyes! get up! If I have to go to school, you do too!"

Hotaru lifted her head long enough to deliver Kyo another evil glare. "If you wish to see through the end of high school, you will let me sleep."

He rolled his eyes at the grumpy girl. "yeah whatever, I get worse from that damn rat. You don't scare me."

**Yeah whatever.** Hotaru thought, her eyelids proving too heavy for her again.

She could still feel Tohru hovering by her bed.

"Miss Honda?" Yuki's voice.

"Oh Yuki! Thank goodness! Hotaru-san wont wake up, and we are going to be late for school."

Yuki peered at her. "Miss Mitaki-san? You really need to wake up- we need to show you how to get to the school from here, and we aren't prepared to be late-"

Hotaru rolled over and promptly fell out of her bed. Acting as though nothing had happened, she stood up groggily and trailed into the bathroom.

"Is it cruel to laugh at what just happened?" Tohru said once Hotaru was out of earshot.

"Don't worry, miss Honda. She just- isn't a morning person. Lets go down for breakfast."

Hotaru came down the steps with her eyes closed. _Maybe if my eyes are closed, my body will think its sleeping…._ But Hotaru's foot got caught on an unexpected step, and she tumbled the rest of the way down on her backside.

"Oof." She breathed, winded, rubbing her lower back. "who put that there?"

Kyo started yelling at her. "Well if you didn't have your eyes closed, you wouldn't have fallen on your ass!"

Hotaru scowled. She stood up and slowly treaded over to where Kyo was standing. Her Face ended up three inches from his.

"Uh-" he looked very uncomfortable. Hotaru slowly lifted her finger, and smiled at the boy, making sure they kept eye contact. She brought her finger to the very middle of Kyo's eyes, smirked, and pushed firmly.

"Ack!" he exclaimed, falling back out of balance.

"Oof!"

Hotaru's smirk widened. "Now who's fallen on their ass? A word of warning, Orange-cat, you do not want to mess with me in the mornings." She turned to Tohru and Yuki, who were gaping at the scene in shock. Tohru was watching Kyo, probably eager to see if he was alright, and Yuki, well, he just looked impressed. "Nice going miss Mitaki-san." He in turn, smirked at the cat as they were making to walk out the door. "Stupid cat." He said.

Kyo growled. "Damned green-eyes." he muttered, then jumped up, and reluctantly followed the group out he door.

00000000000000

"Now, Miss Mitaki-san," Yuki said quietly to Hotaru as they stepped into their homeroom class, "Now that you are a member of the zodiac, you must be very careful around boys. If you hug them, then you will transform, and that is something we would all love to avoid."

"Sure Yuki." She said.

"L-O-V-E WE LOVE YUKI!"

Hotaru's eyes widened in shock.

"SO miss Mitaki, what are you doing so close to the prince? How dare you! Get away from him! He might catch something!"

Hotaru glared at the fan club girls, then turned to Yuki in amazement. "Yuki-kun, YOU'RE the prince?"

See, Hotaru had been attending this school for a fair few months, but her classes were always in a different wing. She'd heard of the "Amazing Prince Yuki" but she had never seen him face to face. She didn't even think to make the connection!

"Of course he's the prince! Where have you been for a year? Head hidden in a dumpster?" The other two fan club girls laughed manically as Minami (at least she thought that was her name, she never paid attention to these cheerleading freaks,) stood triumphantly sneering at Hotaru. She hated these types of people, always putting her down, did nothing for her confidence. So-

"OW!" Minami shrieked. "You poked me in the eye! How dare you!"

Hotaru's two fingers were still in the eye prodding position, and she smiled. "Now that you understand not to make fun of me, I would kindly ask you to leave me alone."

Hotaru hated being shy, so when people drove her into a corner like that, she did the only thing she could do. Look strong, and poke people in the eye. Or- something like that.

Minami started wailing, clutching her eyes. "Oh Minami! Are you okay? Lets get you to the nurse!" so the wailing Minami was dragged off to the nurse by the other two fan club members.

Yuki sweat dropped. "Well, that is one way of getting rid of them."

"I can't believe you are the famous prince!" Hotaru said, examining Yuki over. "I would hate all that attention, how do you cope?"

"Not very well, I must admit. But I-"

"Hey, girly, loved how you stood up to those fan club girls!"

"Yes, that was quite an amusing display."

"Huh?" Hotaru stared at the two Girls that had approached her, one tall, with blonde hair, _she looks like a biker_, and the other, who looked, for lack of a better word, like a witch.

The tall one laughed. "Oh sorry! Did our dear Tohru not introduce us? She said you were prince Yuki's cousin, is that right?"

"Uh," she turned slowly to Yuki, before addressing the blonde once again. "I guess, we are."

"Fairly distant though." Yuki said smiling.

"Mm hmm. So anyway. My name is Arisa. Pleased to meet ya!"

"A pleasure." Hotaru said quietly, alarmed at all the attention.

"And my name is Saki Hanajima. We are best friends of Tohru's. hope to be good friends with you also?"

Hotaru was amazed at Saki's monotonous hypnotic tone, and deep, wise eyes. "Um, yeah, sure."

"Great! You can sit with us then!" Hotaru looked back at Yuki uncertainly, but he just smiled._ I guess they're nice enough, it might be good to have a few more friends…_

00000000000

"Put your pencils down, the quiz has ended."

Hotaru sighed and stretched. She hated pop quizzes. Always failed. Always.

She closed her eyes and stood up. Looking around for a familiar face, she caught orange-cats eye. **Hmmm. I think I'll skip out on hanging out with him.**

She packed up her bags slowly, still really tired from the morning, and she turned to go out the door. But she bumped into someone.

"Ah!"

POOF.

Kyo spotted this, and yelled. He jumped up from the desk while the boy still had his eyes closed from being winded, grabbed Hotaru's clothes, and dashed out the door.

As he was running, he groaned. _I hope no-one saw that!_ He thought, scowling. _I'll take her to that damned rat. He'll no what to do. _

He stopped when he saw Yuki standing with Tohru and her friends, and waved madly.

He caught the rat's attention, who scowled. "Idiot." Yuki muttered under his breath.

Kyo frantically pointed to the school uniform in his hands.

Yuki merely quirked an eyebrow. _What is that stupid cat doing now?_

Kyo rolled his eyes, and unfolded some of the clothes, to reveal a madly twitching sea horse.

_Oh no._ "Um, miss Honda, something's come up. Would I be able to leave you here for a few moments?"

Tohru beamed up at him. "Sure Yuki."

He nodded, and walked up to the cat.

"Here, take her." Kyo shoved the bundle into Yuki's hands, and stalked off, hands stuffed into his pockets. Yuki rolled his eyes at thestupid catand gently took the bundle of clothes into a nearby empty class room.

Closing the door, he set the uniform and Hotaru down on the table.

"Um, miss Mitaki san?"

"What the hell am I?" she said, muffled by all the clothes.

"A dragon. Well, what is meant to symbolise the dragon. A sea horse." He heard manic rustling. "I suppose you bumped into a guy." She didn't reply, but he carried on anyway. "no-one saw, did they?"

Hesitant silence. "I don't know. But what if they did?"

Yuki chewed his bottom lip, and looked down. "I-"

POOF.

Yuki turned instinctively, as Hotaru shrieked, "IM NAKED!"

"Yes, when we transform back, we are completely naked."

"Great." She muttered, throwing on her clothes. _This is just perfect._

After she had finished dressing, Yuki turned to talk to her face to face. "About what you just said, Mitaki-san, about what would happen if someone did see,-"

"Yuki?" Tohru walked in peering around her. "Is everything alright?"

Yuki smiled. "Of course, miss Honda. We just had a little miss-hap."

"Oh! You transformed Hotaru?"

Hotaru looked away. _I don't want to talk about it, much less with her…_ she had no idea why, but there was something about Tohru that she just, didn't trust. She didn't like feeling that way, because she was sure that Tohru was a lovely girl. She was sure she'd get over it in time.

Tohru looked sad. _She doesn't want to talk to me.._ She thought.

"Miss Honda, we'll be out in a second."

"Okay Yuki!" Tohru brightened up, and left the classroom.

Yuki turned to Hotaru, who was still staring fixatedly at the floor. "Miss Mitaki, I think it best if Shigure were to explain this to you, we are very late for our next class."

"Okay." Hotaru mumbled, feeling withdrawn and hopeless once again. _A sea horse? I thought I was meant to be a fiery dragon! Man, was I cheated. Sea horses are useless. Much like me, I guess.._

"And, try not to bump into any more boys today."

She looked up at Yuki, and smiled slightly. "I'll try." He nodded, and walked out. Hotaru sat on the desk, watching after him. _That could have been a disaster. How stupid am I! I've already been told about bumping into guys, but I am so stupid and clumsy, I can't help it!_ Hotaru jumped off the table and stormed out of the classroom. _Need to get my bag.._ she thought. _Useless, useless useless!_

**Well, that was the next chappie, I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Remember, four reviews!**


	5. the conversation

Hi! Guess what? IVE FINALLY UPDATED! YEAH! GO ME! To tell you the truth, I have been so busy with coursework, ive had no time to update. But I really love this story! So heyhey! Im updating! On with the story, ne?

Shigure looked uncharacteristically uncomfortable when Yuki asked him to explain to Hotaru what her part of the curse entailed.

"Shigure, she did ask" Yuki persisted.

Shigure sighed and lowered his head. He looked troubled as he closed his eyes.

Hotaru saw his troubled expression. "If you don't want to Shigure-san, it's okay, I'm sure it isn't that important." She immediately knew it was that important as soon as the words escaped her lips, and she wished she could put them back.

"Hotaru-kun, sit down."

She didn't want to. She didn't want to know what Shigure-san was about to say. If he didn't want to say it, then it couldn't possibly be good, could it? And as soon as she would sit down, that'd be it. No going back. _I could run out now, I could just walk away._ But no matter what her mind was telling her to do, her body was doing the exact opposite. _No, what are you doing! _She screamed at herself as her body was lowering to the floor, _get up get up get up! _She was sitting down. _Crap. _She smiled at Shigure nervously.

He didn't smile back.

Hotaru's face immediately fell, and her stomach became increasingly heavy. _Oh no…_

"Hotaru, usually when people- found out about us, we called upon Hatori to- fix it."

Hotaru was puzzled. "What do you mean, 'fix it'?"

Shigure continued, though it sounded as the words were being forced from him. "The dragon has a special job in the zodiac curse. When the time comes and someone finds out about the curse, the dragon is called on to erase those person's memories." He paused for a second, and then laughed slightly. "I guess it doesn't sound as bad when it's said out loud, does it?"

Hotaru merely mumbled something incomprehensible. She stared anxiously at her outspread hands. _I erase memories._ Shigure was right, it didn't sound so bad coming from him, but then, nothing did. But when she mulled it over in her head, it did seem quite drastic.

"It doesn't hurt, it's like hypnotism. But I do have to warn you Hotaru. It can be very psychologically painful to the people who gets left with their memories."

Hotaru frowned, still focused on the back of her hands. "I could just refuse, no-one is making me do it, right?" there was no answer, so Hotaru looked up from her hands, into very startlingly uneasy eyes. "Right?" she persisted for conformation. Shigure tore his eyes away from Hotaru's. _Why is he being like this.._ She thought, becoming increasingly worried.

"Hotaru, you don't have a choice."

"Why not?" she replied sharply.

Shigure hesitated, still not meeting her gaze. "It is just your part of the curse. Everyone has to live out his or her part of the curse. Its just the way it goes."

"Well I don't like it."

Shigure appeared taken aback by the girl's boldness. "How do you mean?"

"I just don't see why people can't just live with their memories. If losing yours means you're hurting anyone else around you, doesn't that make that certain person a bit selfish to have their memories erased?"

Shigure watched Hotaru carefully as she spoke, his eyes widening slightly. "Yes, I guess that is true,-"

"I can understand if that person is a danger to tell people of the secret or does tell people, but if it's just because they don't like the way we are, then they deserve to live with that guilt, don't they?" Hotaru looked at Shigure once more for conformation.

He smiled softly and leaned back, supporting his weight on his hands. His eyes fixed on the ceiling and he frowned slightly. "I guess so."

There was uncertainty in Shigure's voice, and Hotaru leaned forward, frowning also. "What?"

Shigure looked down at the girl, alarmed.

"There was uncertainty in your voice." Hotaru insisted. "What is it you don't agree with?"

Shigure shifted back to his original position, and casually rested his chin on his palm, focusing on Hotaru. "You could put it that way, but what if tit's painful for that person to know the secret? If it was someone you loved, wouldn't you want them to stop hurting?"

_Shigure-san's being so serious.. _Hotaru thought. She studied his expression, it looked so hopeless. He could have been a muse, beautifully and tragically broken-hearted. _Is he speaking from experience?_ She wondered. _He's never looked this worn before.._ "I – I guess," she murmured eventually.

Shigure watched her for what seemed like an eternity. Hotaru had returned to glaring at her hands. Shigure stood up quickly, and it made Hotaru jump.

He stretched comically. "I'm hungry, aren't you?" he smiled at her while she gawped at his sudden change in attitude. "Oh toooohruuuuuuuuu…." He sang, bouncing merrily out of the room.

Hotaru stared after Shigure, stunned. _He has such a strange personality._ She thought amazed, _but- he is right. If the person I loved was hurting, I would do whatever I could to help them. _She scowled, scolding herself. _Sure, like that scenario is ever going to turn up. _She laughed bitterly as she stood up. Now feeling utterly depressed, she dragged her feet out of the door, led by her growling stomach. _She may annoy me_, Hotaru thought, _but Tohru-san really is a good cook…_

_Hiii! Ok, im sorry this was such a short chapter, but I really wanted this to be pureley Shigure and Hotaru talking. Ill try and update soon, itll probably be every Sunday- and ill make them longer. K? please review! Baibai!_

_**sakuraxx**_


	6. The visit

_Omg! Shock horror! Sakura-chan is updating! Lol. But I am. So there. **sticks tongue out in incredibly immature way**. Anyway. _

_Oh and just in case anybody is wondering… I do like Tohru-chan. If anything im totally envious! Its Hotaru that doesnt like her. Lol anyway don't want to bore you on with the story! Chaaarge!_

Hotaru sat silently at the table, slowly eating her noodles, one by one. Every now and then, she spotted Kyo-kun shoot annoyed glances at her, which would make her smirk and slurp her noodles even more slowly.

"Damnit! Can't you eat like a regular person!" he finally yelled at her.

Hotaru closed her eyes in mock exasperation and shifted her seating. She shot a warning glare at Kyo. "I am eating normally, idiot cat."

The word idiot made Kyo flare with anger.

"But then again, if you would rather me eat like a starving pig…" Hotaru sneered at him.

Kyo started to shake with the fury of the pounding insults from Hotaru, and was about to yell something both equally witty and insulting, or incredibly stupid, when Hotaru abruptly stood up. "I think I am finished." She turned to leave, but stopped at the sound of Tohru's stammering.

"But-but – Hotaru-san.. You've hardly eaten anything."

Hotaru just stared ahead of her- trying her hardest not to snap at Tohru. "I have finished." She said firmly, and walked out.

Hotaru lay on her bed frowning at her manga, completely frustrated with the characters. _My god, why cant they figure it out? There's nothing different about them! Maybe its just because Usagi is just a ditz and Darien is so self obsessed.. _she sighed and let the manga drop to the floor. _What a waste of money.._ she thought, picking up her XXX-holic manga and flipping the pages. _Now this is more like it._ She smiled slightly, settling down.

However, Hotaru's relaxation was short lived. As soon as she had started getting into the story- an annoyingly chirpy voice cut through her concentration.

"Ayame-san is coming to stay? Oh how wonderful!"

Hotaru felt like she had swallowed a stone. Ayame. That glare he had given her, so full of hate. The full blame of Hatori's death was in that single look he had forced upon her. Hotaru shook her head. _Great. I hope he doesn't stay long._

The thought of Ayame staying at the house ate into Hotaru's thoughts, forcing her to think of nothing else. She let out a low growl and threw her book across the room, storming out as it made the satisfying smack and thud to the floor.

"How long is he staying." Hotaru demanded. She stood at the door of Shigure's study, frowning, a fairly common expression for her.

"Only for a day" he replied, his voice sympathetic as her looked up at her.

A minute or so passed where every thing was completely silent. Hotaru's frown deepened considerably and she leant heavily on the doorframe.

"He hates me, you know." She said, not looking at Shigure and with no audible emotion in her voice. "He blames me for Hatori's death."

Shigure opened his mouth to object- but he couldn't. After all, it was true.

Hotaru slowly lifted herself up and traipsed out of his office. She wasn't looking up, so it was inevitable she'd smack into _something,_ it was just unfortunate that that person happened to be Tohru.

"Ugh." She closed her eyes, and held her head; this was bound to bring on a headache. "What do you want." She scowled at Tohru.

Tohru smiled, completely unaware of the hostility radiating from Hotaru. "I couldn't help over hearing, and I just wanted you to know- Ayame is a great person once you get, to know.. Him..?" Tohru stopped, as by the end of the sentence, Hotaru has already walked up half a flight of stairs. Tohru sighed.

The next morning was Ayame's dreaded visit (well, for Hotaru anyway). Hotaru trudged downstairs at around 11 a.m, unusually early for her. She stopped haldfway down when she heard a voice.

"oh yes, Yuki, the trek here was nothing short of perilous, but I would swim through hell and high water to visit my dear brother!"

"Oh joy." Came the bored and somewhat disgruntled voice of kyo.

"Brother, why did you have to come so early?" Yuki said - irritation etching his voice.

"Oh Yuki, don't be like that! I-" Ayame's shocked silence caused everyone at the table to turn to the doorway. Hotaru stood rigidly, The flashbacks of the day of Hatori's death seeming to strong to be willed away from her expression.

"Good morning, Hotaru-kun!" Shigure-san sang cheerfully.

Hotaru didn't move.

It was Ayame who broke the tense and uncomfortable silence. "Yes, well, I really must be getting on with some work!" and he walked out, a cold breeze following as he brushed by Hotaru.

"What work?" Kyo muttered.

"Be quiet you stupid cat." Yuki shot at him.

"Don't call me stupid!"

Hotaru sat down at the table and proceeded to eat her porridge in silence. _Leeks?_ She looked down at the gunk in her bowl, forcing herself to swallow the mess. What person in their right mind would eat leek porridge for breakfast? _Apparently every one here _she thought as she saw the empty bowls. But as she looked around, she noticed that Kyo and Tohru were staring at her.

She scowled at Kyo and stood up. "Take a picture idiot cat, it lasts longer."

"What! What do you mean! I wasn't!" Kyo yelled, turning red and becoming very angry.

Hotaru rolled her eyes and started to walk out, but not before she had the last word. "Direct that anger at your girlfriend-" Hotaru glanced at Tohru, who momentarily adopted a deep blush, "-where it belongs." Hotaru finished, and left the room before she had a chance to get an ear bashing from the cat.

The time finally came when Ayame had to leave. Hotaru didn't wave goodbye at the door to see him off, she was sat at the table with Yuki, drinking their tea in silence.

"Yuki don't you want to say goodbye to Aya?" Shigure said, glancing quickly at Hotaru who was scowling.

"No thanks, I'll pass."

Hotaru quickly took a gulp of tea, and let the scalding hot liquid soothe her anger a little. _Why is he blaming me for Hatori-san's death? It's not my fault. It's not my fault!_

Yuki stood up without a word and put his mug in the sink. Hotaru watched him walk out.

_It's not my fault._

_Wow okay, that's another chapter done! I cant wait for the later chapters! Its what keeps me writing this! Please review! I would love to know what you think! and if you think its boring so far, well these are the necessary chapters, it gets so much better. (I should know, I read it in my plan.) lol. Anyway, ciao for now!_

_**(oh, and im upping it to 5 reveiws now before I write another chapter.. so get typing! Lol )**_

_**sakura. x**_


End file.
